Sharpclaw (SkC)/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} }} |death=Killed by Darktail and Rain |age=Unknown |kit=ScratchRevealed in the Warriors App |kittypet=Scratch |rogue=Scratch |loner=Scratch |warrior=Sharpclaw |deputy=Sharpclaw |mother=Jessamy |sister=Flower |mate=Cherrytail |sons=Duskpaw, Hawkwing |daughters=Cloudmist, Blossomheart |mentor=Unknown |apps=Cherrytail, Egg |position1=Deputy |precededby1=Honeyleaf |succeededby1=Waspwhisker |livebooks=SkyClan and the Stranger, ''Ravenpaw's Farewell, Super Editions, Field Guides |deadbooks=Unknown}} Sharpclaw is a dark ginger tabby tom with green eyes. Sharpclaw was a deputy of SkyClan under Leafstar's leadership at the gorge. Scratch was born to Jessamy alongside his sister, Flower, as kittypets. After his family was abandoned by their original Twoleg and treated very harshly by their new ones, Jessamy took her kits and fled their abusive household, where she raised her kits in the wild. As rogues, she taught Scratch and Flower how to survive their unforgiving environment until they were not afraid to challenge anyone who threatened their survival. As an adult, Scratch joined SkyClan while it was being rebuilt by Firestar, and was given his warrior name, Sharpclaw, along with an apprentice, Cherrypaw. After the battles with the rats, Leafdapple was chosen as the new leader by StarClan. She named Sharpclaw as her deputy, and together with Echosong, the medicine cat, the three of them were trusted with the future of SkyClan. Sharpclaw became mates with Cherrytail, and the two of them had four kits: Blossomheart, Cloudmist, Hawkwing, and Duskpaw. He was wary of Darktail when the rogue arrived at the gorge, and later, Darktail's group of rogues invaded SkyClan’s camp. Sharpclaw died at the claws of Darktail, a cat his son had trusted, and SkyClan was forced to flee their home. History ''Super Editions :In 'Firestar's Quest, Scratch is a rogue living near the gorge when he discovers Firestar and Sandstorm. After helping them save Clover and her kits from a fox, he questions the two ThunderClan cats' motives. He is enticed enough by learning the advanced battle moves the Clan cats demonstrated to join the refurbished SkyClan. Sky is hesitant about Scratch joining, insisting he is ruthless, but Firestar believes SkyClan needs a fighter. Scratch introduces Firestar to other rogues who might be interested in joining. He is given the warrior name Sharpclaw and the former kittypet, Cherrypaw, as an apprentice. :At first, Sharpclaw struggles to adapt to the warrior code and constantly questions Firestar about who would be SkyClan's leader, implying he was interested in taking command and gaining nine lives. He, Firestar, and Cherrypaw discover the hoard of rats living nearby, and he is eager to engage in battle. During the battle, Sharpclaw lures the rats out of their nest to draw out the rat leader, and they emerge victorious. After receiving her nine lives, Leafstar names Sharpclaw her deputy, and Firestar and Sandstorm return home. :In ''SkyClan's Destiny, some moons later, Sharpclaw and Leafstar have several differing opinions about what is best for SkyClan. He disagrees about allowing daylight warriors, cats who participated in the Clan during the day but returned to their Twolegs at night, to join. He even goes as far as to convince Leafstar to commence important events without them, and mocking their names and collars. He is impressed when Stick, Cora, Shorty and Coal travel to find SkyClan after learning much from Firestar and frequently oversteps his leader's opinion, much to Leafstar's ire. :In secret, Sharpclaw and Stick lead patrols into the Twolegplace to prepare the warriors to aid Stick and his group in their home. He and Echosong argue about whether or not Frecklepaw, a kittypet, should train as a medicine cat apprentice, continuing his prejudice against the daylight warriors. He mentors Egg, and participates in the battle in Stick's Twolegplace. After, he confides in Leafstar that he only wants best for SkyClan despite what she may think. :In 'Hawkwing's Journey, he and Cherrytail have had four kits, Blossompaw, Cloudpaw, Hawkpaw and Duskpaw. Duskpaw dies from smoke inhalation, and Sharpclaw is hardened by his grief. He non-verbally blames Hawkpaw for Duskpaw's death, as Hawkpaw chose to save Pebblepaw over his brother during the fire, and creates an icy wedge between father and son. When Hawkwing accuses Darktail of leading their journeying patrol to the badgers that killed Billystorm, Sharpclaw sharply reprimands his son for his outburst. While Hawkwing decides to trust Darktail, Sharpclaw remains cautious about him. Darktail and his rogues launch a brutal assault on SkyClan's camp. While trying to defend his Clan, Sharpclaw is killed by Darktail and Rain. ''SkyClan and the Stranger :Sharpclaw assists with managing the Clan while Leafstar is expecting kits. After he and Cherrytail express feelings for each other, Leafstar briefly doubts his commitment to his duties, but Echosong and Clovertail quickly vanquish her concerns. When he prohibits her from patrols, Leafstar angrily refutes his concerns, but Echosong insists Sharpclaw means well. He leads a rescue patrol to save Leafstar and her kits from an elderly Twoleg. :During the long dry heat, temperaments flare between the daylight warriors and the Clan-born ones, and Sharpclaw offers to control the quarrel so Leafstar can tend to her wailing kits. He and Leafstar agree to switch the patrols to dusk and dawn to avoid the heat in hopes of catching more prey, but they are quickly confronted with badgers. Instead, he and Leafstar decide to send patrols of eight cats for protection. When Sol, SkyClan's newest visitor, and his patrol steal prey from foxes, Sharpclaw accuses him of putting the whole Clan into danger. He takes command when foxes raid the gorge, and carries Stormkit when the gorge floods. :While the Clan cleans up the gorge, he frets over Cherrytail overexerting herself as she is expecting his kits. He questions if the flood was a sign from StarClan about their place in the gorge, and continues to criticize Sol's contributions to the Clan. When Leafstar's kits go missing, Sharpclaw vows to find them, going as far as to lead a patrol to the Twolegplace to question Billystorm. After chasing off rogues, Sharpclaw reaffirms his belief in SkyClan. Shrewtooth runs back to camp for reinforcements when he discovers Sol had kidnapped Leafstar's kits, and Sharpclaw runs to her aid. Detailed description :'Sharpclaw''' is a dark ginger tabby tom with broad shoulders, powerful haunches and hind legs, and green eyes. Trivia Mistakes *Sharpclaw was seen in The Rescue, Beyond the Code, and in After the Flood as a solid-colored cat instead of a tabby. *He has been mistakenly shown with blue eyes. *He was called a rogue despite being a warrior at that time. *He was mistakenly called 'Sky'. Character pixels Official art Ceremonies Quotes |''See more''}} External links * * * Notes and references Category:Main article pages